Within the last 7 to 10 years, an increasingly significant number of Black Americans have completed doctoral programs at academic-research oriented psychology departments. Due to the tremendous need for minority input at all levels of higher education, frequently these talented researchers feel compelled to become involved in numerous university committes on "minority affairs" which inevitably affects their research output. In other instances, the researchers end up as theonly Black person in their respective psychology programs, and should their research focus on the Black experience, they may not receive the support and constructive criticism needed to sustain and refine such research ventures. For these and a variety of related reasons, recently a small group of Black psychologists, dedicated to the research process, came to the conclusion that there was a need to have a series of conferences that would emphasize the value of research in the analysis of issues related to Black Psychology. A plan evolved which called for a seeting wherein a small group of young Black psychologists would come together to critique and present research papers, generate intellectual support for research projects that have not caught the fancy of mainstream psychology, and, to in general, promote a research orientation in the field of Black Psychology. The first such conference was held in June of 1974 at the University of Michigan, the second a year later at Columbia University, and the third was held in Ithaca, New York at Cornell University. The following proposal requests funding from NIMH for the 4th Conference which is scheduled to be held in the summer of 1978 at Rockefeller University.